Paranormal Toys : Halloween Short
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: What happens when two cow-folk toys are bored on Halloween night? Do they stay with their friends to watch a Disney film? Or do they go off and watch the scariest horror film of 2007 alone? (Buzz/Jessie are a couple in this but hints of Woody/Jessie. YES! I find this Disney film in this scary!)


**A/N - HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! A short just for you. This is an extract from a story idea I had before I started Follow Your Heart. I had an idea for them as toys and started to write it but abandoned it. This was going to be part of the story. It was going to be them watching a film in general not Halloween, but I decided to write this as a Halloween short for all of you. I will hopefully continue the story but I am loving doing Follow Your Heart.**

**Yes Buzz and Jessie are a couple in this. Hope you enjoy!**

Halloween, the season of ghosts, spooks and trick or treating. It is the time of year when children pester the streets in search of sweets, where teenagers watch horror films and tell stories to scare their friends. Leaves fall from the trees in all different shades of orange and brown and the moon shines brightly across the sky. But what do our fellow toys do on such an occasion?

Bonnie and her parents had gone out to a Halloween party for the night leaving the toys to do as they pleased. 'Oh lets watch a scary film!' Rex pleaded to all the toy's in the room. 'Sounds like a plan Rex. Which one should we watch?' Buzz asked. All the toys shouted at him at once, many different answers were said. 'One at a time guys!' Buzz said stepping back a little. The toys all laughed. 'I propose Romeo and Juliet.' Mr Pricklepants said, passion filling his voice. 'That's not scary.' Mr Potato Head commented causing Mr Pricklepants to glare at him. 'Orphan?' Slink suggested to the toys. 'No that's too scary! My babies won't like it.' Mrs Potato Head said hugging the three alien boys. 'How about The Black Cauldron?' Buttercup said with a smile. 'It's a Disney film and rated U so we should be fine. And it's spooky.'

All the toys started to mumble to themselves. 'I vote we watch Insidious.' Woody proposed to all the toys. 'No that film is meant to be really scary.' Dolly said sternly to Woody. 'All in favour of Insidious raise your arm.' Buzz said. Woody was the only one to raise his arm. 'All in favour of the Black Cauldron.' He continued. Everyone else raised their arms. 'Then that's settled. Hamm and Buttercup you go find it.' Buzz said.

Hamm and Buttercup made their way to find the DVD. Woody grumbled to himself and made his way over to the side of Bonnie's bed. Jessie noticed Woody looking unhappy so she made her way over. 'Okay what's the matter?' She asked smiling and putting her hands on her hips. 'That we are watching that film, that's what's the matter. It's not even scary.' Woody said angrily. '...Well it is kind of scary...the horned king is freaky and the pig that can tell the future is just plain weird.' Jessie said to him nervously. 'Oh come on you don't find it scary do you?' Woody asked Jessie. She looked at him with a serious expression causing Woody to burst out laughing. 'It's not funny!' She said pushing him a little. 'Yeah it is!' Woody said continuing to laugh. Jessie glared at him and his laughing died down. 'Sorry...' he said nervously.

Silence passed between the two, Jessie didn't like being made fun of. A sudden thought sprung to Woody's mind. 'Do you wanna watch something really scary?' Woody asked her. 'Depends...what is it?' She answered. 'Paranormal Activity. Once the film has started me and you will sneak downstairs and watch it.' He said with a smile. 'How scary is it?' She asked him 'Oh not too bad. Don't worry you can hold my hand if you want to.' He said flirtatiously winking at her. Jessie smugly smiled at him. 'I could say the same to you cowboy.' Both of them laughed.

Buzz noticed them talking and giggling. 'What are they up to?' he thought and began making his way towards them. 'What are you to laughing at? Planning to prank all of us?' Buzz asked smiling. 'Oh nothing Buzz, it's nothing.' Jessie said smiling at him. 'Yes n-nothing.' Woody said also. 'WE HAVE THE FILM!' Rex shouted excitedly. Buzz looked at Jessie and took her hand, 'Come on it will be set up in no time.' He said pulling her towards the T.V. Woody shook his head. 'Buzz is so demanding of poor Jessie.' All the toys sat down in front of the T.V while Hamm set it up. Buzz and Jessie sat next to each other with Bullseye not too far away. The others sat around them in a horse shoe shape. The Potato Heads and the green aliens sat together as usual. The Disney logo appeared across the screen and the film started. Woody made his way next to Jessie and knelt beside her. Jessie looked at him and smiled.

Woody waited until the film had been on for ten minutes to make sure everyone was entranced by the film to notice that he and Jessie had gone. 'Come on Jess.' He whispered getting up. Jessie looked at Buzz who was gawping at the T.V. She slowly stood up and made her way other to Woody. They smiled at each other and looked at the other toys before making their way out the room. Dolly looked over at the two cow-pokes and smiled to herself.

Woody and Jessie made their way downstairs. 'So have you ever seen it?' Jessie asked Woody. 'Nope, but I have seen snippets.' He said smiling. 'Then how do you know it's not scary?' She said in confusemeant. 'Because I am Sheriff Woody, and I'm not scared of anything.' Woody said boldly. 'Oh of course.' Jessie said sarcastically. Woody looked at Jessie. 'Oh and what's that supposed to mean?' he questioned. 'Nothing.' Jessie said smugly smiling. 'Nothing.' Woody said copying Jessie in a dumb voice. Jessie giggled at the cowboys silly antics.

The duo entered the living room, it was so empty without Bonnie and all the other toys. 'You turn the T.V on I'll get the DVD.' Woody said smiling to Jessie. 'Okay Sheriff.' Jessie said saluting him.

Woody went off in search of the DVD while Jessie made her way in front of the couch. She noticed two pillows already there. 'Aw Woody how sweet, you already laid the pillows out.' She said smiling. 'Aw his so sweet sometimes.' She thought. 'Yeah...I'm just a cutie pie.' He said jokingly to Jessie. Jessie smiled and shook her head. She jumped up onto the table and grabbed to control. She threw it onto the pillows before jumping on them herself. 'Found it.' Woody said smiling, carrying the DVD under his arm. 'About time too!' Jessie said winking at him. Woody stuck his tongue out in return. Jessie lay down on her stomach and watched Woody put the DVD into the player. She smiled at him and he turned around as she did. If she hadn't been a toy, she'd have been blushing like crazy. 'Oh checking out my ass are you?' He asked with a laugh. He went and sat on the left side of Jessie. 'Ha ha you are so funny.' She said sarcastically. The T.V turned on and the menu came up. Woody clicked the OK button on the remote and the movie began.

Both Woody and Jessie sat bored for the first half hour. Woody had now joined Jessie in lying on his stomach. 'I thought you said it was a scary film? So far it's been boring.' 'Patience my dear Jessie, patience.' He said smiling. She frowned at him and turned back to the T.V. Another five minutes went by and the scary stuff started to happen. First off, it was the morning after they set the powder on the floor, footprints were across the room and the people in the film were watching the clip of that night. The powder had not been trodden in but yet powdered footprints were across the room and someone walking the powder around could be seen on the tape. Jessie's eyes widened and she sat up. 'Okay that's kinda creepy...' she thought to herself. 'Aw Jessie is scared.' Woody thought to himself, looking at her out the corner of his eye. More and more scary things started to happen. Woody sat up and looked at Jessie who was sat holding her knees. 'Told you it was scary.' He said nudging her. 'Shut up.' She said in a serious tone. Woody laughed at her. Both of them jumped suddenly as a loud crack of glass was heard around the house in the film. 'Holy crap, I think I just died.' Jessie said trying to catch her breath back. The man and woman went to where the noise had come from and a smashed photo was what caused the bang.

Back in Bonnie's room the toys were all still watching the Black Cauldron. 'Ugh this is so boring.' Buttercup whispered to Hamm. 'Yeah let's go down stairs and find something interesting to do. Get Slink and Dolly to come with us too.' Hamm replied. 'Psst, Dolly, Slink.' Buttercup whispered. The two looked over. Buttercup done a head gesture for them to follow which they did. The four went outside Bonnie's room. 'What?' Dolly asked. 'You both look as bored as us and we thought we could go downstairs to find something to do.' Buttercup said to them. 'Oh that sounds great, better than that film.' Slink grumbled. 'Hey wait a minute; did you guys see Woody and Jessie in there?' Hamm asked. 'Thinking about it, no I didn't. Where on earth are they?' Slink said. 'They went out the room ten minutes after the film started.' Dolly said with a smile. The three boy toys looked at her in shock. 'But I thought Jessie and Buzz...' Buttercup began but didn't finish. 'She may be with Buzz but it doesn't mean she can't have feelings for other toys, especially a certain cowboy.' Dolly said winking at the three of them. They all exchanged glances before making their way down the stairs.

During the film Jessie edged closer to Woody without realising. He smiled to himself and slowly placed his arm around her waist. The film was now drawing to an end and the girl was extremely possessed. Jessie was now leaning right against Woody. The man's body smacked into the camera and Jessie jumped, jolting Woody a bit, but he didn't mind because it made him jump to. Katie (the possessed girl) came in the room and went over to the camera. Jessie was now pushing herself against Woody and tugging at her braid. Woody didn't even realise this time, he was staring at the T.V in fear. The girls face went write up into the camera, her face possessed and a loud scream came from her mouth. 'AHHHH!' Jessie screamed. She jumped so much she knocked herself and Woody over. They landed with a clunk on the floor. Woody lay on his back with Jessie on top of him. Both of them had wide eyes in fear of the film. Jessie looked at Woody. He was staring off into space and breathing heavily. She placed her hands on the floor and pushed herself up. She was now straddling him.

Just as Jessie pushed herself up the door opened. Dolly, Slinky, Hamm and Buttercup were stood in the doorway gawping at them. 'I see what you mean now Dolly.' Slink whispered. Woody and Jessie looked at the four and their faces fell. 'What are you two doing?' Hamm asked. 'Nothing!' Jessie said quickly standing up. 'We were watching Paranormal Activity and Jessie jumped into me and we fell on the floor.' Woody said picking himself up. Dolly smiled at the startled cow folk. 'Oh okay, as long as that's all you were doing.' Slink, Hamm and Buttercup burst out laughing. 'Ha ha, very funny. Let's go back to Bonnie's room to the others.' Jessie said taking Woody's hand and pulling him out the room. They passed the four toys. Woody just smiled at them while Jessie ignored them. 'Young love.' Dolly said.

'Aw poor Jessie was scared.' Woody said teasingly to Jessie as they made their way out the room. 'You were just as scared.' She grumbled back. She was annoyed at the other toys about what was said. 'Well I provided a soft landing for you.' Woody said to her. 'Ugh you're so annoying.' Jessie complained. 'You love it really.' He said winking. Jessie glared at him and he pouted in return. They began to go up the stairs. 'Hmmm maybe I could try and scare her.' Woody thought. As they were going up he tapped her shoulder. 'That's not funny Woody!' She said angrily. 'What? What's not funny?' he asked trying to keep a serious voice. 'You know what!' She said crossing her arms. Woody held in a laugh and tapped her shoulder again. She ignored. He kept doing it every now and then. He went to do it again as they reached the top of the stairs but she quickly grabbed his arm. 'HA!' She said. 'Spoil sport.' He said frowning.

She pushed his arm back down. 'Keep your hands to yourself.' 'That's not what you said the other night.' He mumbled as she began to walk away. She stopped and turned to face him. 'Oh crap...' he thought. 'Excuse me? I don't recall myself saying that!' She said walking over to him. 'I didn't mean for you to hear that...' he said nervously. 'Oh of course not.' They continued to make their way back. 'I'm sorry Jess,' Woody said turning to face her but she wasn't there. 'Er...Jessie?' He asked looking around but she wasn't there. 'Okay Jessie good joke, now come out.' Woody said worriedly. 'Okay now I'm scared.' He thought.

He turned to walk back to Bonnie's room but Jessie jumped out from behind him. 'AHHH!' He said as he tumbled to the floor. His cheek hit the wooden floor. Jessie was again straddling him but this time she was on his back. She burst out laughing. 'Oh my gosh your face was so funny! You crapped yourself.' She said through fits of laughter. Woody lowered his eyebrows and pushed her off him. She was still laughing. 'Not funny!' He moaned standing up. 'Neither was touching my shoulder!' Jessie said back picking herself up.

'Was.' Woody answered, still annoyed. 'Wasn't!' Jessie said in a mocking manner. They made their way down the corridor to get back to Bonnie's bedroom. 'WAS!' 'WASN'T!' Woody turned to face Jessie and she turned to face him. They had serious expressions but then smiled at each other. 'Okay, both were funny but not funny.' Woody said with a chuckle. 'Agreed.' Jessie said laughing.

They looked in front again, they had nearly reached Bonnie's bedroom. The film could still be heard playing. 'Think they are scared?' Woody said waggling his fingers in Jessie's face. 'Totally.' Jessie said smiling. They continued to laugh and joke until Bonnie's bedroom door swung open. 'AHHH!' they both yelled. Jessie jumped into Woody's arms so he was now holding her bridal style. Buzz was standing in the door way, his suit glowing. 'What are you two doing?' he questioned with a puzzled look on his face. 'Oh Buzz thank gosh its only you.' Jessie said breathing a sigh of relief. Woody placed Jessie back down now they knew that it was only Buzz. 'We went downstairs to watch Paranormal Activity...because The Black Cauldron isn't scary.' Woody said to Buzz. 'As long as that's all you were doing.' Buzz said in a serious but joking tone. 'Oh Buzz.' Jessie said kissing him on the cheek. The space toy's wings popped out hitting Jessie in the side. Woody cringed at Buzz and Jessie. 'Sorry...' Buzz said somewhat embarrassed. 'It's fine.' She said giggling. 'Lets go watch the rest of the movie.' Buzz said placing his arm around Jessie's waist and pulling her in the room. Jessie turned to look at Woody and gave him a smile. He smiled back until both had disappeared into the room.

Woody was left standing in the hall by himself. 'Thanks guys.' He mumbled. 'Me and Jessie were having fun until he came and showed up.' He thought and heavily sighed. 'Jessie acts so serious around him but whenever she's with me she's her normal fun self...' Woody shook his head and went into the room. The film was drawing to an end. He went and perched himself next to Jessie.

'Don't worry Jessie, if you're scared you can sleep with me tonight.' Buzz said smiling at her and squeezing her hand. She simply smiled back. Woody rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his chin. 'I was the one that watched the film with her therefore I should be the one who protects her tonight.' He silently complained to himself. Jessie heard his witty complaint and looked at him out the corner of her eye. She bit her lip and smiled and the ragdolls remark. She leant backwards to between the two boys and smiled to herself. Everyone watched the rest on the film in silence.

**A/N - Hope you all liked it. Sorry WxJ fans, it was painful to write but also funny. But Woody and Jessie have flirting parts in this and luckily Dolly can see they feel something towards each other even though they can't...yet! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
